Good Vibrations
by LeeTheFanboy
Summary: Miles decides to "punish" Phoenix during a mock trial in a very lewd fashion. Porn without plot Miles x Phoenix oneshot Note: I apologize for any issues with this story, it is the first thing I have written since 2002.


Miles Edgeworth stood awkwardly in the shop staring blankly at a wall of sex toys. He was to be seen in this unlikely place because he had the wicked idea of punishing his partner in a very embarrassing fashion for ruining the carpet with paint. Since he was only to aware of just how sensitive the man was, he had the idea of using a remote control vibrator, though Wright was not to know this little fact. Admonishing himself for not just purchasing the damn thing over the internet he picked up a rather expensive model off the shelf and began to read the features. The further down he got the more a wicked grin grew across his face.

Deciding Miles marched over to the register and set the toy down ignoring the rehearsed ramble of the employee with a rushed wave of the hand and waited for the total. "That will be $153.87 please" the young lady said and Miles swiped his card while the worker bagged up his purchase.

"I don't know Miles, I really don't think it's such a good idea, especially during the mock trial." Phoenix said eyeing the thing in Miles hand wearily. "Wright it's fine, it will be fun, you'll see." Miles said with the ghost of a smirk playing across his face. Phoenix frowned slightly and sighed, "... Fine, if you think so, but I swear this is going to distract me all day.".

'You have no idea' Miles grinned to himself as Phoenix bent over and he pressed the lubricated butt plug into his boyfriend. Phoenix grimaced and clenched around the object slightly as it came to rest pressing slightly against his prostate.

Phoenix stood and shifted a bit as he put his suit on adjusting himself so his half hard penis rested upright and pressed against his abdomen pinned and hidden by his underwear and pants. Blushing slightly as Miles gave him a quick kiss, he followed the prosecutor out of the house and into his car.

Phoenix shifted uncomfortably the entire way to the courthouse eliciting a few sharp glares and grumbles from Miles. "It's your fault" Phoenix whined earning himself a swat from the irritated driver that made him whine again. Miles pulled up to the court house and parked his car "Stop complaining, it's not that bad is it?"

"No, I guess it's not." Phoenix said before he pushed open the car door and began walking to the defense lobby while Miles waited a few moments before exiting the vehicle making sure he had the remote control with him, he locked the door grinning and followed after Phoenix into the courthouse.

Defendant lobby

Oct 17

8:49 a.m.

Phoenix paced the defense lobby feeling jumpy, stressed and frankly embarrassed by twinges he would get off the toy whenever he moved the wrong way. Since this was an a mock trial they had volunteered to do for the law students about to take the bar exam, it didn't matter who won. The "accused" was Larry whom Miles had roped in as he knew he would take his role too seriously and be a difficult client for Phoenix.

"My life is over" Larry whimper as if on cue from the couch. Phoenix groaned "It's NOT a real trial Larry, it's just to give students an idea of what can happen during the real thing." Though Phoenix knew that today would be far more 'frustrating' than a standard case. He kept getting half aroused and calming down and the constant switching between had gotten aggravating.

At 8:58 the bailiff came out and took Larry aside and Phoenix walked in behind the defense bench. Miles was facing him looking as cool and detached as he usually did during a trial. The mock evidence was laid out in neat array on the table between them. He could hear the students muttering to one another in the gallery behind him as Larry was lead in to the defendant chair.

The first part of the trial went smoothly, Miles gave the opening statement to the Judge and assembly, the first witness (Maya) was then called. She rattled out her prepared lines in an overly dramatic fashion being far to excited about getting to take part.

"Obje-TION!" Phoenix squawked as he shouted. The toy inside him had jumped to life, vibrating lightly. He shot a horrified look at Miles who was smirking as everyone else looked at Phoenix oddly. "Are you okay Mr. Wright?" The judge asked concerned. Phoenix composed himself "yes your honor I'm fine." Phoenix said he glared at Miles /Miles, what have you done?!/ he thought, then turned his attention back to Maya.

Phoenix cleared his throat, "Now, Miss Fey, you claiME that you clearly saw my client pull the knife out of his POCKET, let me -AH- remind the court that the time of death was precisely 10 pm and that in the report there wa- was a power outage from 9:50 pm till 2 am. Meaning, Miss Fey, that it would have been to dark to see the weap-AH ehem weapon." Phoenix finished a bit breathlessly he shot another glance at Miles who had turned the vibration up 5 times during his explanation. He was very hard now. His arousal pressed against his pants and he thanked everything he could think of that the bench came above his abdomen.

Phoenix became aware that everyone was staring at him again. "You seem frustrated Mr. Wright." Miles smirked at Phoenix /It's your fault/ he thought reproachful, he attempted to regain his composure, he could feel pre-cum leak out and soak into his underwear. Phoenix slowly turned his attention back to Maya who was glancing at Larry both of whom were sharing a confused look. "A-anyway" Phoenix cleared his throat again trying to subdue the stubborn blush on his face and also stop the tears he could feel forming in his eyes. "Ms. Fey could you please tell me how you saw the weapon in the dark?" Phoenix asked.

Maya who had snapped back to attention looked confused for a second "Oh yeah, that place has a back up generator that powers emergency lights, that's how I saw it" she rattled off succinctly if not a little flatly. Miles had chosen that time to turn up the setting yet again and prevented Phoenix, who had gripped the defense bench as if his life depended on it, from coming up with a counter point as he didn't trust himself to speak.

Phoenix could feel himself pressing hard against his pants and he knew he was in trouble, much more of this and he would cum standing there in front of everyone. Breath ragged and shaking slightly he once again tried to gain control of himself, it wasn't easy as he was so hard it practically hurt. He could hear the students in the gallery muttering about his condition but thankfully the judge didn't inquire again.

"You see Wright, the witness saw the whole thing happen from no less than 20 feet away. I believe this to be quite conclusive." Miles said coolly. He clicked the setting up to it's second to highest setting and watched the defense attorney squirm with a smirk.

Phoenix jumped and grit his teeth hard, the judge hit his gavel for order. "Yes I agree, if that is all, I am ready to pronounce my verdict." He paused, glanced at Phoenix who could just shake his head eye shut tight with tears finally breaking loose, and began. "I find the defendant to be... GUILT-" "AHHH" Phoenix suddenly shouted. Miles had clicked the vibrator up to it's highest setting and Phoenix came hard with the shout. He pulsed and twitched and could feel the hot jets of semen pool and begin to soak into his underwear.

Just about everyone in the courtroom was looking at Phoenix as though he grew an extra head. He was hiding his face in his hands trying to quell the tears that wouldn't stop coming he felt humiliated and wanted to just shrink down to nothing. His face burned with embarrassment as the Judge asked "Do you have something to add Mr. Wright?"

"N-No sorry, I-I just accidentally kicked the bench." He lied but the Judge seemed satisfied, much to Phoenix's relief, and after giving the guilty verdict, dismissed the trial.

Phoenix stood behind the bench gripping it tightly with one hand while the other covered his face. He could hear Larry crying about his life being over and Maya patting him on the back telling him that it wasn't a real trial and it was just for show as she lead him out. The students all stood and filled out. After glancing back and forth between Miles and Phoenix both of whom hadn't moved, the judge stood and left as well.

Miles stood a few moments before he looked around and made sure that no one was late in leaving. He stepped out around the prosecutors bench and walking over to the defense bench. Tentatively he reached out and gently touched the hand that was covering Phoenix's face. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. "No." Phoenix said, his voice shaky. He didn't trust himself to let go of the bench just yet for fear his legs would give out. He looked up at Miles tears sliding steadily down his face. He was angry, embarrassed and upset "Why, why did you do that?" He gasped at the prosecutor. Miles rolled his eyes, "It was for ruining the new carpet in the hall." he said irritated. Phoenix blinked at him then cast his eyes downward, he had felt really bad about that. Miles frowned feeling a bit guilty for taking things so far. "Come on, lets get you home and cleaned up." He said and tugged gently on Phoenix's sleeve for him to follow.

Phoenix finally relinquished his hold on the bench and took hold of his brief case, he held it soundly in front of himself before Miles took his free hand and helped walk him back to the car. Once seated he kissed Phoenix gently. "I'm sorry for not telling you it was a vibrator." He said and Phoenix just slumped back against the seat. "It's fine, I'm embarrassed but I can't say it wasn't fun." He smiled a little as Miles pulled the car out of the parking space and drove them home.

-End-


End file.
